Ancient Protectors
by Regulus Deathstorm
Summary: Discontinued. Most likely permanent.
1. Prologue

I got inspired to do a Yu-Gi-Oh fic a while ago, and this is what came out. I've added a few cards that I made up, but it shouldn't hinder you. This story is set after about 3 of my own original stories that I'll release sometime later. Again, this shouldn't be too much of a problem.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Konami does. Don't sue.  
  
--- Prologue  
  
Around a table in a dark room sat five shadowed people. Their attention was on a sixth person, standing next to a metal machine. "I know that you would all like to take control of the Shadow Realm, gentlemen." The sixth man's voice was cold and cruel. It was like honey with a tortuous venom seeping out of it. He was also heavily shadowed. Murmurs of agreement were heard from the five seated men. "I also happen to know that a select few people are the only ones to stand in your way." The end of his sentence hinted that he knew something. "I have just the way to defeat them. Please direct your attention to my computer." Atop the metal machine, a hologram appeared. It was a revolving picture of a person. "Ryouta Kajiki." Said a monotonous voice from the machine. It began reading off the profiles of a few people. "Uses a sea-based deck. Deck leaders: Fortress Wale, Guardian Keesuto, and Legendary Fisherman. Mai Kujaku. Uses Harpie Lady and Amazoness combination deck. Deck leaders: Harpi's Pet Dragon, Guardian Eruma, and Snake Godess." It continued through a list of other names, Katsuya Jonouchi, Ryou Bakura, Yugi Motou, and Seto Kaiba. After it had finished with the bios and the hologram faded, it gave a status that made the five seated men to gasp. "Weaknesses: analyzed. Standby to create cards exploiting Ryouta Kajiki's weakness." "Yes, gentlemen, for a fee, I can have my little wonder machine here make you five ultimate cards exploiting the weaknesses of every person that gives you any trouble." The sixth man said. "How much?" Asked a seated man. "Oh, just a few things..... some fundings for an exploration, things like that." The sixth man answered as if he was getting paid right then and there. "I don't care what the price is, you've got a deal." One of the shadowed men got up and shook the sixth man's hand. The sixth man said one word. "Commence." 


	2. Trials, Confusion, and Denial

Looks like I haven't abandoned this story yet... Actually, I do plan to update this frequently, even if the chapters are extremely short.  
  
Just a bit of side info, I use the Japanese names of all the characters and the cards. Honda - Tristan Jonouchi - Joey (I will call him Joey to shorten it though) Anzu - Tea Ryouta - Mako I'll clear up anything else as we move on.  
  
My thanks to the reviewers!  
  
Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh does not belong to me. But he plot, original characters and cards do.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
Chapter 1  
  
A warrior's path can lead many ways, none returning.  
  
The city was very busy at this particular time of day. Afternoon sun beat down upon pavement and cement, and all but the giant air conditioned skyscrapers and some cars were saved from the heat. The streets were crowded in a constant slow moving traffic jam. The sidewalks had numerous people bustling about, shopping or going to work, or whatever else people had on their agendas. A bank's clock read 1:00 PM and a blaring radio from an unknown location rang out "85 degrees".  
  
But none of this mattered to Seto Kaiba.  
  
Dressed in his usual silver overcoat with all black underneath, Kaiba paid no heed to whether nor person. He was wearing headphones attached to a small two by two inch metallic square attached to his belt. A little invention he made. Dangling from his right hand was his usual silver briefcase. His eyes were half closed as he listened to his music, heavy metal, and walked mechanically towards his destination.  
  
His destination happened to be a local gaming and hobby shop. He stopped, took off his headphones and walked in. Six friendly greetings were called to him as he entered.  
  
"Hey Kaiba." Katsuya Jonouchi was leaning against the wall to Seto's right reading a manga.  
  
"Hi Seto!" Anzu was stacking shelves and smiled warmly.  
  
"Hey Kaiba, how's it goin'?" Honda was having a practice duel with Mokuba.  
  
"Hi brother!" Mokuba called cheerily.  
  
"Hello, Seto, in for the new pakcs?" Trusdale Motou ws sorting something in boxes from behind the counter.  
  
"Hello, Kaiba." Yami Yugi was in almost full concentration. He was dueling a girl with light brown hair with silver streaks off to Kaiba's right.  
  
"Hello, everyone. Mr. Motou, I did happen to come in for the new packs. Five for me and five for Mokuba, please." Kaiba walked over to the counter and placed his money on the counter.  
  
Kaiba had grown almost attatched to the group. They had been through a lot together, and all of them had earned his respect. Most recently, Trusdale had won the Guardian cards for all of them, and Jonouchi had defeated the spirits with Kaiba's help. Before that, Yugi had won back Kaiba's Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, Honda had gained access to the Crypt Keepers, and Anzu won the Angel deck. They were all getting to be good.  
  
"Here you go." Trusdale handed Kaiba his ten packs.  
  
"Here, Mokuba." Kaiba handed Mokuba his five packs and then turned his attention to Yugi. It was turning into an interesting duel.  
  
----  
  
Yugi was dueling a new duelist called Crystal. She was putting up a good fight. They were both at 5500 life points. Yugi currently had a Chaos Soldier and a Magician of Black Chaos on his field. Crystal had three traps. It was her turn.  
  
"I lay this card facedown and end my turn."  
  
Yugi didn't trust attacking Crystal. Her deck was at best described as a trap deck. She used traps and effect monsters that weren't a good idea to be messed with. His instincts told him not to attack, so he did the next best thing.  
  
"I play Sealing Swords of Light." Yugi declared.  
  
"And you activated my Magic Jammer." Crystal discarded a card as Yugi was forced to destroy his magic card.  
  
"Damn. Your turn." Yugi said.  
  
"I flip X E N O face up and take control of your Chaos Soldier. I attack you directly and end my turn."  
  
Chaos Soldier returned to Yugi's side of the field. He was only at 2500 life points. He had no idea on what to play now. He drew. The card he drew gave him some hope. He had been saving his Careless Avarices for something like this.  
  
"I play three Careless Avarices. I get to draw six cards, and since skipped phases cannot stack, I still only have to skip two draw phases. I play Skilled White Magician in attack mode and end my turn." Yugi had just bought himself some time. And with that Skilled White Magician in play, he might end up with a Buster Blader on the field soon.  
  
"I play Oracle's Banishment." Crystal said.  
  
Yugi hadn't seen this card before. Even in his current Yami state, he had never heard of it.  
  
"All of your ritual monsters are destroyed. I'll lay one card in face down defense mode. Your move, Yugi." Crystal smiled deceptively.  
  
Yugi drew his next card and grinned. "I attack your face down monster."  
  
It was a Dice Pod. Crystal rolled a die that Yugi produced from his pocket. He knew he would win this. 'I am the King of Games, after all.' Crystal got a five. Yugi was pretty confident about this. He rolled the dice.  
  
And got one.  
  
Not even his Kuribo could help him here. Yami Yugi had been defeated. "Impossible..........how........."  
  
"Yugi, you must upgrade your monsters before they come, or you'll be defeated." Crystal said with a pained type of urgency and grabbed his hand.  
  
"What do you mean....?" Yugi was confused.  
  
"Not here......... I must go......." She turned around and walked out of the store.  
  
"What the hell was that all about?" Joey asked, staring dazed through the glass door at Crystal's retreating form.  
  
"I have no idea, Joey." Yami had swithched back with normal Yugi.  
  
"She means your deck isn't good enough. Isn't it obvious? Someone is out to get you again, Yugi." Kaiba said. "Maybe this one is strong enough to beat you. If she did..."  
  
"Yugi, what type of deck did she have?" Grandpa asked.  
  
"It was almost like Rishid's trap deck.... but it had alot of monsters too, all with effects..." Yugi was still trying to figure out how he lost. "I guess my deck's strategy is always evident and clear, and hers was.... well, mysterious and treacherous..... my deck's weakness I guess..."  
  
Suddenly, a raven flew out from a corner of the store.  
  
"Good, good, Yugi, you have passed your first trial. Now for the others." A man, cloaked in black with long black hair and a pale face was sitting on a crate in the corner. He was sitting hunched up so that his eyes were covered. "You two will be tested in the same way as Yugi has been. You will all ---"  
  
"If you are saying that we will all be defeated, then you have another thing comming." Kaiba was slightly angered at the mystery man's statement.  
  
"That is precisely what I am saying. It is in the fates." The man said, absentmindedly.  
  
"I will defy the fates then. I won't lose." Kaiba declared defiantly.  
  
"My fight is not with you, Seto Kaiba." The man raised his head. His eyes were blood red. "I have come to test you," he pointed his finger, "Katsuya Jonouchi."  
  
----  
  
"Shadow Guild Guardian, attack!"  
  
Ryouta was currently dueling a spiky, silver haired duelist. He had never seen the short guy before, which Ryouta thought, was strange because he was so good. He used some things that Ryouta had never seen before, and currently one had just lay waste to his Legendary Fisherman. Ryouta was defeated, abut the kid only had 150 life points left.  
  
"That's game." The silver haired kid grinned.  
  
"Your deck is the exact opposite of mine, kid. You can plow right through the opponent's life points without any heed of your own life points. I slow it down, but protect my life points. Good duel." Ryouta was accustomed to congratulating his opponent, and was always quick to find out why he lost or won.  
  
"You have passed your test, Ryouta. Now......" The kid had turned to walk away, but when he turned and waved, Ryouta noticed a small black string attached to the strange kid's left hand.  
  
Ryouta had been at they city docks fishing when the kid challenged him. He had made a real good catch. Currently, his catch was in a net, wrapped up expertly. With a black string attached to the top of it........  
  
".........the hell?" It took Ryouta a second or two to realize what was going on, as the silver haired kid took off at a run, Ryouta's net of fish trailing behind him.  
  
"You little bastard, get back here!" Ryouta sprinted after the kid.  
  
----  
  
About twenty minutes before all this happened, Ryou Bakura had walked into a little pawn shop on a crowded street. He was hoping that he could find the new Duel Monsters packs cheap in this new place.  
  
Bakura was challenged to a duel the second after he walked in. He had let his Millenium ring take his body over, so his Yami form could go all out on his opponent. His opponent happened to be a girl, about his age, with long azure hair tied in a ponytail. SHe had pulled off some spectacular moves so far, but Bakura thought he had this duel. He had Death Messages D, E, and A out already, and it was her turn.  
  
"I set one monster in defense mode, and flip up my Shadow Guild's Wraith." Yami Bakura was stunned once more as she played another card he had never seen before. "It gets shuffled face up into your deck." she said as she shuffled his deck. "I'll end my turn."  
  
"And that summons T out onto the field. You better watch out." Bakura sneered as he drew his next card. "I play Jar of Greed, then Angel's Gift." He was soon very sorry for this. The last card he drew was the face up card Shadow Guild's Wraith.  
  
"Now it is special summoned to my side of the field and your turn is ended." She said. "I play Oracle's Judgement. You can't use that last magic trap zone. I flip up my Gemini Elf and attack your direct life points with both the Wraith and Gemini Elf. Your turn."  
  
Bakura winced. He had only 1900 life points left. He had only one hope left. "I play Fusion Gate and sacrifice these two monsters to summon Final Soldier from Another World. I attack your Gemini Elf and end my turn."  
  
"Too bad, Bakura, if you see, I have no magic or traps on my side of the field." The girl's voice hid something.  
  
"Yeah, what of it?" Bakura retorted defensively.  
  
"Now I will play Death Message A on my last slot, and play Zone Switch. I get your magic and trap cards, and you get mine.But they stay in the same order, so yours is destroyed. Now I play Death Message H. I win." She handed him back his Deth Messages. "Can you tell me why you lost?"  
  
Bakura was angered over this loss. "Luck."  
  
"No, Bakura, can't you see how I won?" She was serious now.  
  
"Luck. Luck is all it takes to win." He answered in an angered tone.  
  
"You fool, you don't even know your own deck's weakness?!" She was slightly angered.  
  
But Bakura was more than slightly angered. He grabbed her by the neck and lifted her off the ground. "Don't play games with me, my deck's only weakness is the fact that all my opponents draw the cards they need when they need them. Luck."  
  
But the girl stared levely at him, showing no signs of discomfort. "You fool, you can't admit your own weaknesses. You've failed." With and expert twist, she was out of his choke hold and had left the shop.  
  
Yami Bakura slammed his fist into the wall. "Dammit!" He knew why he had lost.  
  
----  
  
At a giant corporate building, one of many in the city, was a secret meeting. A small band of duelists had been called to floor 32. the sat around a long table in a room that had all windows on one side, and a door on two of the non windowed walls. The wall without the door was the one they were facing.  
  
Many well known duelists were present, Insector Haga, Dinosaur Ryuzaki, and Keith Howard, to name a few. There was mild chatter, mostly about who had cheated and stole from who. Keith, Bandit Keith, as he called himself, was gloating on and on about how he had stolen a young kid's Newt.  
  
"Hmmm, hmmmm, your attention please." A large monitor lowered from the wall they were facing. A hooded man appeared on the screen. "All of you have been defeateded in duels before, correct? Well, now is your chance to take revenge. Myself and a few of my associates are looking to take out a few duelists, who, in particualr, have beaten you all. You will be highly rewarded when we are finished." His cold voice had captured the duelists.  
  
"Like Yugi Motou?" Haga piped up.  
  
"Yes. I guarantee that with our supplies, you will be able to beat even Yugi Motou and Seto Kaiba." His voice was wrapping around the duelists. They were entranced with the chance to destroy their greatest rivals.  
  
"What do we have to do?" Ryuzaki asked. He was ready for some revenge.  
  
"Simple, when this meeting is done, all who agree to do this will stay for ten minutes. You will leave the building in groups of two, with an aproximate time lapse of five minutes in between you. You will walk five blocks west of here, then seven north. after you have finished walking, you will see a small, broken down laundromat across the street. Don't look too conspicuous, just cross the street and casually slip in. Don't draw too much attention. From there you will recieve your instructions. After you accept, you cannot decline. Any takers?" The man's instructions were instanly memerized by all the duelists.  
  
Keith spoke for them all. "Just have our paychecks ready."  
  
----  
  
"What?! Why do ya wanna duel me?!" Joey was taken aback by the mysterious guy's statement.  
  
"I have to. I have come to test you." He said, as if it were nothing of importance.  
  
"Forget Jonouchi. Duel me." Kaiba said. This guy was getting on his nerves.  
  
"Kaiba, calm down. Joey, you must duel him." Yami Yugi was back.  
  
"Well, I trust ya, Yugi, but why? This guy's creepin' me out." At this, the man grinned.  
  
"I can feel it. Something else is comming, and it's evil. And strong." Yugi's expression was grave.  
  
"Alright, scary guy, let's duel." Joey took Yugi's place at the dueling table.  
  
"Good. Now prepare to duel my Death Deck." The man smiled wickedly and sat down.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That didn't take as long as I thought it would. As promised, I will list my original cards right here.  
  
Oracle's Banishment Magic Destroy all ritual cards on the field. Ritual cards may not be used for the remainder of the duel.  
  
Shadow Guild Gaurdian Dark - Level 6 - Warrior/High Guard If [Shadow Guild Council] is removed from play, this card is automatically removed from play when drawn. If [Shadow Guild Council] is on the field when this card is summoned, your opponent must destroy this card before [Shadow Guild Council]. If any effects prevent this monster from attacking an opponent's monster or life points, this card may attack as if they weren't there. 2250/1600  
  
Shadow Guild's Wraith Dark - Level 5 - Warrior/High Guard If [Shadow Guild Council] is removed from play, this card is automatically removed from play when drawn. If [Shadow Guild Council] is on the field when this card is summoned, your opponent must destroy this card before [Shadow Guild Council]. Reverse: This card is shuffled face up into your opponent's deck. When your opponent draws this card, it is special summoned to your side of the field in attack mode and your opponent's turn is ended. This effect can only be used once per duel. 2000/1100  
  
Oracle's Judgement Magic Select 1 of your opponent's magic trap card slots. It cannot be used for the rest of the duel. Any magic or trap card put into that slot is destroyed.  
  
Zone Switch Magic You and your opponent exchange all magic and trap cards on the field. They stay in the same order when they are switched over. When the cards are sent to the graveyard, they return to the correct owner's graveyard. Skip your main phase 2 this turn.  
  
That's it for this chapter. Remember, more reviews = faster update. 


	3. Reaper's Wrath and the Beast of Sorrow

Sorry if it took so long to update, I'm pretty busy with football and other stuff.  
  
This chapter contains an increased usage of swearing. I will make sure to only say the "f" word only two or three times in this fic to maintain its PG-13 rating. I will also be commentating duels a little differently.  
  
If you're curious about the cards I made up when they're played, you can look them up at the bottom of the page.  
  
By now I shouldn't have to waste space with a disclaimer, so this will be the last chapter with one. Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I do own the plot and my original cards.  
  
My thanks to all who reviewed, I appreciate it. ^_^  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Chapter 2 The fatal flaw with every plan is the assumption that you know more than  
your enemy.  
  
A man was unloading fish from some crates near the docks. It was the usual boring day. Never anything different. He lit up a cigarette and began to stack halibut into a truck to be shipped off. Suddenly, he saw something move in the corner of his eye. He turned to see a silver haired kid running into the city. A black string was trailing off his hand. The man didn't even get a chance to look as a giant net of fish crashed through his crates and smacked off the side of the truck. He was knocked senseless.  
  
So of course he couldn't see Ryouta run past leaving only a trail of curse words. 'Damn that kid.' Ryouta thought. That was his last net of fish for the month. He ran after the trailing net into the city and through a few blocks. Finally, after turning a third left, Ryouta pounced and caught his net. The net came to a halt.  
  
"Why the hell did you do that?!" Ryouta was ready to tear the kid to pieces. Without the fish he would starve for a good two weeks. And it was his father's best net.  
  
"Watch." Was all the kid said as he pointed to a stone table.  
  
Ryouta just realized that the kid had led him to the park. At the stone table sat Mai Kujaku and an unknown duelist with fiery orange hair. They were sarting a duel.  
  
----  
  
As Joey and the mysterious man sat downto duel, Kaiba produced his latest invention.  
  
"It's called a Mecha Field. All you need to do is set it on the table you're dueling on and it automatically keeps track of life points, and it even shows a hologram of the cards you're using. You set your cards here." The silver device covered the table. It had two screens on either side of the duelist, small indents for cards to be set in, and a large screen in the middle. Kaiba flipped a switch on the side and it hummed to life. An indication of life points appeared on either side. At the middle of the Mecha Field, a hologram flashed into life. It was a wooden floor.  
  
"You can go first, Joey." The mysterious guy said.  
  
"First, what the hell is your name?" Joey prodded.  
  
"It's Ixion. Now go." He was getting impatient.  
  
"Sure." Joey drew. "I summon Axe Raider. Then, I'll play Fusion along with Baby Dragon and Wyvern Warrior to summon Dragon-Riding Wyvern." [Air/Dragon/5/1700/1500] "I'll lay one trap and end my turn." On the Mecha Field, a Dragon-Riding Wyvern appeared. It was rather small.  
  
"Hmm, alright, I'll also play Fusion and sacrifice Soul-Hunting Spirit and Nightmare Horse to summon Nightmare-Riding Spirit." [Dark/Undead/5/800/600] "I'll lay a trap and attack you directly." Ixion said in an offhanded tone. The ghostly rider galloped to Joey's side of the field, ignoring the Dragon- Riding Wyvern.  
  
"You activated my Fairy Box." Joey started. A small box appeared on Joey's side of the field, but quickly shrunk away.  
  
"And that activates my Skillfulness. your Fairy Box is negated, and you have to pay 500 lifepoints every turn. I still attack your drect life points." Ixion mused. "Your turn. And you must discard a card randomly from your hand." The Nightmare-Riding Spirit swung its scythe at Joey. [Joey's LP - 7200]  
  
"Dammit." Joey was in a tough situation as he drew. [LP - 6800] 'I gotta think of somethin' soon, or I'm toast.' "I lay this card face down and I'll lay one trap. Go ahead."  
  
"Alright, I play the field card River Styx and play this card face down. I attack you directly again." Ixion said, seemingly growing mildly amused. The wooden floor turned into a dark, muddy river bank with a river flowing between either half. A boat floated in the middle. "I'll end my turn." [Joey's LP - 6000]  
  
"Not again." Joey's useless Fairy Box again sapped his life points. [LP - 5500] "I'll sacrifice this card to lay this card, and I activate my trap." A space on the hologram began to light up brighter and brighter, then it erupted in a huge explosion. On Ixion's side of the field, a Card-Hunting Grim Reaper [Dark/Demon/5/1380/1930] was now face up.  
  
"What the hell? Kaiba your machine's faulty, he can't do that!" Joey accused in protest.  
  
"Apparently he can. I've made it so I know the only ways to cheat on the Mecha Field. And did you ever think that your knowledge of the cards is faulty?" Kaiba snapped. No one insults his inventions.  
  
"Your move." Joey said, in a downtrodden tone.  
  
----  
  
Mai had gotten to go first. She was dueling a strange man who she had never seen before. He told her to call him Knux. "I'll play two traps facedown and play Cyber Harpie [Earth/Winged Beast/4/1800/1200 in attack mode. Your turn." [Mai - 8000] [Knux - 8000]  
  
"I'll lay one trap and play Swift Black Ninja [Dark/Warrior/4/1700/1200] with Air Shiruken. Your turn." Knux didn't show too much emotion.  
  
"I'll lay one card facedown. I'll end my turn." Mai had played many duels with this starting move. She had won many also.  
  
"Alright, I play this trap and this monster facedown. Your turn." He said blandly.  
  
"I play this monster facedown and end my turn again." She was setting up for her Harpie Lady Strategy. But that wasn't going to happen.  
  
"Enough playing around. I sacrifice Swift Black Ninja and my facedown card to summon Demon of Questionable Loyalty [Fire/Demon/10/3500/3000]." [Mai's LP - 7300] "Now I remove Swift Black Ninja from play and Dunamis Valkyria from play to summon Chaos Emperor Dragon -Messenger of the End- [Dark/Dragon/8/3000/2500]. Before I use its effect, I play Oracle's Mercy. Go ahead, you get to draw 10 cards. Now I use Chaos Emperor Dragon's effect. All cards on the field and in your hand are destroyed.Go ahead." [LP - 7000] [Mai's LP - 2900]  
  
"Alright... I play Harpie Lady in attack mode." Mai said shakily. "And attack you directly. Go ahead." [Knux's LP - 5600]  
  
"I play X-Death Virus. All cards in our hands, on our fields, and in our graveyards are removed from play." [Removed from play - 26] "Your turn." He said.  
  
'What can he possibly be planning?' Mai asked herself. "I lay one trap. Your move."  
  
"Now you will know the true meaning of sorrow. I summon Red Lotus Beast, Da Iiza [Fire/Demon/3/10400/10400] in attack mode!" Finally he showed enthusiasm as his ultimate monster appeared. "Its attack and defense are 400 times that of the cards removed from play." He said with a grisly grin. "And I attack you directly!"  
  
----  
  
"Alright, I summon the Mystic Reaper [Dark/Undead/5/1800/1800] out onto the field." Ixion said as another Reaper sprang to life on the hologram.  
  
"What the hell, Kaiba, I hope you're watching this 'cause he can't do that!" Joey was getting a little mad, to say the least.  
  
"Be happy my Nightmare-Riding Spirit isn't destroying your life points and hand. I play Tempest, to get rid of all our magic and traps, and add a magic counter to Mystic Reaper. Then I will play Iron Cage of Nightmares, to give my Mystic Reaper yet another magic counter. Then, I'll attack you with my Nightmare-Riding Spirit." The evil-looking horse and rider galloped up to Joey, and swung its scythe at him again. [Joey's LP - 4700] "Your move."  
  
Joey really couldn't do anyhting. With the Iron Cage of Nightmares out, he could be in some trouble. "I lay this card in defense mode. Go."  
  
"I play Torturous Reaper [Dark/Undead/7/2300/2500] in attack mode. Now you can't set anything without it being flipped to attack. Pretty good huh? I'll attack you with Nightmare-Riding Spirit again." Ixion grinned like a child as a particularly murderous looking Reaper appeared on the field. "I'll end my turn." [Joey's LP - 3900]  
  
"I play Waiting in Arms. It's all I can do. Go." Joey removed all of his monsters from play, and a third magic counter was added on to Mystic Reaper.  
  
"Now you will see the peek of my deck's prowress. I sacrifice my three Reapers to summon Cyrus the Reaper, Judge of the Dead [Dark/Warrior/11/3500/3200]. And I attack you directly. Go ahead."  
  
Joey watched as the Reaper cut his life points down. [LP - 400] "That's all right, heh." Joey was feeling good now. His monsters came back from being removed from play, and he had a strategy. "I'll sacrifice all three of my monsters to summon Gilford the Lightning. And all your monsters are destroyed. Then I'll play another Fusion and sacrifice my Red Eyes and Demon Summon." Joey tittered with glee. "To summon Black Demon's Dragon. And I attack you directly. Go." [Ixion's LP - 2000]  
  
----  
  
"I play Attack Nullification." Mai said, just barely protecting her life points. Now she needed to figure out a way to get to his life points, while staying alive. That wouldn't be too hard as her turn came. "I special summon Snake Godess in attack mode. Now you can't destroy it. I'll end my turn."  
  
But Knux wasn't about to be had. "I play Shadow Guild Swordsman [Air/Warrior/5/1250/1700. It gets removed from play, giving Red Lotus 400 attack and defense [10800/10800]. Now, I'll play Oracle's Enlgihtenment, to boost my Swordsman by 600 [1850/1700]. Then, I'll play a simple Sword of Deep Seated on my Swordsman. I attack and destroy your Snake Godess, and then I attack your direct life points with Red Lotus. I win."  
  
Mai was actually sweating. She had never lost like that before. His deck had easily been able to target her weaknesses.  
  
"You must follow me. We have to get to the meeting point." Knux said, gathering his stuff. "And you two can come, also." He called to the silver haired kid and Ryouta.  
  
"How long have you been there?" Mai got a little peeved. She had previously lost her Keesuto to Ryouta (even though it was originally Ryouta's anyway) and wasn't too keen on being buddy-buddy with him right now.  
  
"Oh, just the whole time." Ryouta said with a smirk.  
  
"Hey where are we going anyways?" Mai asked, ignoring Ryouta.  
  
"Motou's card shop." Knux replied.  
  
"Why?" Mai asked.  
  
"Well, it's not everyday that Seto Kaiba gets defeated." The silver haired kid replied.  
  
----  
  
"Are the tournament preparations ready?" The same shadowy, mysterious guy who had briefed the room of duelists sat in a dark room, lounging in a leather recliner, sipping a red drink. In front of him was a monitor. Another man, a less shadowed one, was speaking.  
  
"Yes, all goes as you planned."  
  
"Good. Now, we watch the fun."  
  
----  
  
It was Ixion's turn. He wasn't about to be defeated though. "I sacrifice 5 cards from the top of my deck and my whole hand, except for this card. This card that I remove from play. Using my Shadow Guild Dungeon Keeper's effect, I get one of your cards that isn't out on the field. I choose your Ultimate Griffon. [Dark/Animal/11/4350/3500] And I attack your Gilford. Good duel, Jonouchi." Ixion extended his hand.  
  
Joey shook it. "Yeah, good job man. We'll have to trade someday."  
  
Ixion smiled grimly. "Yeah..." He paused for a second. A speeding car about a block away could be heard. "Kaiba I hope you're ready. You're in for a duel."  
  
"Well, I better look mildly impressed then." Came Kaiba's reply.  
  
Any other talk was cut short as the speeding car turned down the street. It was a black Viper GTS with silver recing stripes. It looked like it could hit 240 on a quarter mile stretch. It smoothly stopped in front of the card shop. The driver's door opened, and a man stepped out.  
  
He had shoulder length aquamarine hair and piercing blue gray eyes. He wore a long dark blue overcoat that almost looked black. Under it he wore a black t-shirt and long black cargo pants. under the pants, he wore some well-used combat boots.  
  
"Hmm, not bad... all except one.." He said to no one in particular. Surveying the group,which was now standing outside, he nodded. "You're all done. So we might as well start now. Kaiba, as I'm sure you know, we're dueling right now. It's already started, so we gotta move fast."  
  
Kaiba simple nodded as they walked inside the card shop. Everyone pulled up a chair and the aqua-haired guy bought a cream soda. "Nectar of the gods" he called it. He sat down and Kaiba took his place in across from him. "So you wanna go first or what?" He asked simply.  
  
"Might as well." Kaiba said, turning the Mecha field on and shuffling his deck. His opponent did likewise. [Kaiba - 8000] [??? - 8000]  
  
"I play Minotaur [Earth/Animal Warrior/4/1700/1000] in attack mode, and lay one trap. Your move." Kaiba watched as his oxlike creature materealized as a hologram.  
  
"Allright, I play Black Dragon Whelp [Dark/Dragon/4/1900/1500] in attack mode, and play Dragon's Nest." The hologram drastically changed. Black rocky land sprung forth from the wooden floor and sounds of distant roaring came out of the speakers. "I'll attack your Minotaur."  
  
"I activate Attack Nullification." Kaiba flipped over the card.  
  
"In my second main phase, I special summon Dragon Queen Alexstrasza [Fire/Dragon/9/3000/4000] in defense mode and sacrifice Black Dragon Whelp to summon Black Drake [Dark/Dragon/6/2300/2000]. Your move, Kaiba."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------- I'm putting my original cards in a different section from now on, because as you can see, I am getting quite in-depth with them. So, just go to the very bottom of the chapter to look them up. I can't believe what a bitch it is to put up the original cards. I'm currently trying new methods, so bare with me.  
  
I will try to update more frequently, but it is hard for me. Good news though, a few chapters down the road (maybe 3 chapters away) should fairly fly out, because I have been thinking of them for sooo long.  
  
My thanks to all who reviewed again, and remember, more reviews = faster updates.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Original Cards:  
  
---Skillfulness  
  
Permanent Trap  
  
All effects that involve coin flipping or dice rolling are negated.  
  
---River Styx  
  
Field Magic  
  
All cards with [Reaper] in their name or with an undead sub-type require no tributes, and may be flipped face-up during the opponent's turn.  
  
---Mystic Reaper  
  
Dark ~ Level 5 ~ Undead  
  
Each time a magic card is played while this card is out on the field, put one magic counter on this card. Each of the effects may only be used once per duel. When you have 3 magic counters, you may choose one of the following:  
  
Remove 1 magic counter to destroy 1 face up magic card.  
  
Remove 2 magic counters to remove an opponent's magic card from their deck to their graveyard.  
  
Remove 3 magic counters to take a magic card from either player's graveyard and put it in your hand.  
  
1800/1800  
  
---Torturous Reaper  
  
Dark ~ Level 7 ~ Undead  
  
If an opponent plays a monster in face down defense position while this card is face-up on the field, flip it up to face up attack. Flip effects are not activated. If your opponent has more than 3000 life points left, this card may attack all monsters on your opponent's field.  
  
2300/2500  
  
---Cyrus the Reaper, Judge of the Dead  
  
Dark ~ Level 11 ~ Warrior  
  
This card may only be summoned by offering 3 cards with [Reaper] in their names as tributes. This card's effect may only be used when [River Styx] is on the field. This card permanently gains 500 ATK for every trap played while it is out on the field. If a magic, trap or effect targets this card, your opponent must flip a coin. If heads, this card is destroyed. If tails, the magic, trap, or effect card is removed from play. If this card is destroyed by a light monster, it is removed from play. The card that destroys this card (monster or opponent's magic, trap or effect) is removed from play.  
  
3500/3200  
  
---Shadow Guild Dungeon Keeper  
  
Dark ~ Level 8 ~ Warrior/High Guard  
  
If [Shadow Guild Council] is removed from play, this card is automatically removed from play when drawn. If [Shadow Guild Council] is on the field when this card is summoned, your opponent must destroy this card before [Shadow Guild Council]. During your main phase, you may discard 5 cards from the top of your deck and your entire hand. After you have discarded, this card is removed from play. You may then take any card of your opponent's (from their deck, graveyard, or fusion deck) and special summon or place it on the field. When your opponent's card gets destroyed, it is removed from play and this card is brought back into play. This may be used right from your hand.  
  
2600/2100  
  
---Waiting in Arms  
  
Normal Magic  
  
Remove up to 3 monsters on your side of the field from play. Next turn, your opponent may only attack with one monster. After that turn, your cards come back into play.  
  
---Snake Goddess  
  
Air ~ Level 7 ~ Reptile  
  
This card may only be special summoned. If you have 0 monsters on your field and have more than 3 monsters removed from play, this card is automatically special summoned from your hand. This card cannot be destroyed by a monster with a level lower than 5.  
  
2000/1900  
  
---Shadow Guild Swordsman  
  
Air ~ Level 5 ~ Warrior/High Guard  
  
If [Shadow Guild Council] is removed from play, this card is automatically removed from play when drawn, and its effect cannot be activated. If [Shadow Guild Council] is on the field when this card is summoned, your opponent must destroy this card before [Shadow Guild Council]. If [Shadow Guild Council] is on the field, this card is not removed from play. Instead of being summoned, this card is removed from play. As long as this card is removed from play, your opponent may not attack your life points directly. If you have no other monsters on your side of the field, this monster is put on the field in face up attack or defense mode. This card may attack while it is removed from play.  
  
1250/1700  
  
---Oracle's Enlightenment  
  
Equipment Magic  
  
This can only be equipped to an air, light, or water monster. When this card is equipped, choose an effect:  
  
The equipped card gains 200 attack and defense during each of your standby phases. The equipped card gains 600 attack and defense. When the equipped card goes to the graveyard, gain 1000 life points.  
  
---Ultimate Griffon  
  
Dark ~ Level 11 ~ Animal/Fusion  
  
[Axe Raider] + [Tiger Axe] + [Tahukee]  
  
4350/3500  
  
---Black Dragon Whelp  
  
Dark ~ Level 4 ~ Dragon  
  
A baby dragon with extreme power and black magical powers.  
  
1900/1500  
  
---Dragon's Nest  
  
Field Magic  
  
Anytime you or your opponent has a Dragon monster on the field, the monster's controller may draw an extra card and play an extra monster during the controller's legal phase.  
  
---Dragon Queen Alexstrasza  
  
Fire ~ Level 9 ~ Dragon  
  
This card may only be special summoned if a [Dragon's Nest] is on the field. If there are any other dragons on the field this card cannot attack. When [Dragon's Nest] leaves the field, this card requires 1 monster as a tribute to attack.  
  
3000/4000  
  
---Black Drake  
  
Dark ~ Level 6 ~ Dragon  
  
This card may only be summoned by offering a [Black Dragon Whelp] as the tribute monster. When [Blue Drake], [Red Drake], and [Green Drake] are out on the field with this card, they may all be sacrificed to special summon [Eclipse the Dragon Ruler]. While this card is out on the field, it may be sacrificed with a [Blue Drake] to special summon [Dark Storm Dragon], with a [Red Drake] to summon [Demon King Dragon], or with a [Green Drake] to summon [Dragon of the Dark Gates].  
  
2300/2000 


	4. Epic Duel of Dragons

Here is another chapter! And here is the need for another disclaimer. I took some names and stuff from the WarCraft games, so without further ado, Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to WarCraft, Blizzard Entertainment does. Blizzard ownz.  
  
Not much to talk about really, stuff happens next chapter. I need to stress that I am a strict Japan-o-phile who only uses the Japanese names, so if you're having trouble with names, go to Edo's Yu-Gi-Oh page, it's where I get all my translations.  
  
A quick reminder - all of my original cards are at the bottom of the page, effects and all. I dislike having a character go "I play this card, which lets me destroy all of your monsters if I pay 500 life points. If you can discard a card, however, it is negated and I gain 500!" (Note: that's not an actual card, and I think I am a little bit more original than that.)  
  
Stick with me through this - I still gotta get the hang of writing at FF.net, so don't mind if stuff runs together. I will fix it.......... sometime..........  
  
Again, thanks to all who reviewed. And remember, READ and REVIEW please. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Being the best usually means proving  
you're the best.  
  
Kaiba didn't need to lose his cool. This guy had some cards that he didn't. So what did that mean? Find ways to destroy them. Simple strategy. "You're going dragon on me then? I sacrifice my Minotaur to summon Death Vorstagalf [Earth/Dragon/6/2600/1700]. I attack your Black Drake."  
  
"I hope you read its effect. Because I sacrifice it along with my Green Drake from my hand to summon Dragon of the Dark Gates [Dark/Dragon/8/2600/2900] in defense mode."  
  
Kaiba watched as the evil sickle wielding black dragon reared up from the hologram. Its eyes were a glowing green. Nonetheless, his Death Vorstagalf, as formidable as it was, was repelled by the evil dragon's sickle. Kaiba's life points dropped to 7700, but his Death Vorstagalf bravely wiped blood away from its snout, and stood ready to attack again. "Your turn."  
  
"I summon Red Dragon Whelp [Fire/Dragon/4/1600/1300] in attack mode and play Dragon's Egg." The aqua haired duelist said as a speckled egg surrounded his Red Dragon Whelp. "Your turn."  
  
"If you're trying to punk me out, you might as well give up. I get to draw 2 cards thanks to your Dragon's Nest." Kaiba had drawn his savior card. "I sacrifice three Blue Eyes White Dragons from my hand along with a Fusion to summon Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon [Light/Dragon/12/4500/3800]." Kaiba watched as his monstrous three-headed dragon appeared on the field. "I set this card down in defense mode, and since I have a dragon, I sacrifice my facedown Kaiser Seahorse to summon a final Blue Eyes White Dragon [Light/Dragon/8/3000/2500]. I will attack your Dragon of the Dark Gates with Blue Eyes White Dragon, and destroy your Alexstrasza with Blue Eyes Ultimate. I end my turn."  
  
[LP - 7700] [???'s LP - 8000]  
  
Even though he had not done any damage, everyone in the room couldn't help but be impressed. Kaiba was destined to lose the duel, there wasn't supposed to be any way he could win. But, from the looks of things, and the way Kaiba sat like he was in control of everything, no one - not even the aqua haired duelist's companions - thought that he would go down easy. Everyone else had been blown out in a minimal amount of turns, and there was Kaiba with three of the most vicious monsters in the game, and it was only his thrid turn.  
  
Though his Yami would never admit it, Yugi believed that Kaiba had surpassed him. In the past few tight situations they had been in, Kaiba had been a needed asset. He was constantly improving, and in a duel that he was destined to lose, he still put up a fight that could rival any duelist on the planet. Yami wouldn't admit it, though.  
  
Across from Kaiba, the blue haired opponent laughed uproariously. "Kaiba, yu truely are the best duelist on the planet right now. Hehehe, my own group could take lessons from you. It's a good thing I'm the one dueling ya." He continued to laugh as his turn came. "Well, time is of the essence, and I must finish this. I summon Shadow Guild Council [Dark/Magic User/3/1000/1000] in attack mode, and play Dragon's Venom." A group of shadowed people appeared in the rock crevices. "Your turn."  
  
"Allright, Blue Eyes White Dragon, attack the Shadow Guild Council." The white dragon soared towards the group, readying a blue fireball, but the people held up their hands and turned them towards the dragon egg. The Blue Eyes veered off and bit the egg. A green substance appeared from the egg adn flowed into the dragon's mouth. It choked for a few seconds, then died. Kaiba's life points dropped. [LP - 7200] "What the hell was that?" Kaiba demanded.  
  
"My card's effect. I get to choose where your effects go."  
  
"Dammit.... go."  
  
"All right, now you go."  
  
Kaiba knew he had to get that Shadow Guild Council off the field. But he only knew of one way. He drew his card, knowing it would be his only hope. "I sacrifice my Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon and my Death Vorstagalf to summon the Divine Soldier Dark Colossus, Obelisk the Tormentor [God/Illusionary God Animal/10/4000/4000]." Kaiba's eyes shined with a victorious glint as his opponent's card were destroyed and his life points were cut in half. "Your turn."  
  
[LP - 7200] [???'s LP - 4000]  
  
"All right." Shuffling his deck, the mystery duelist place a face up United Resistance in with it. "I'll lay one monster facedown. Your turn."  
  
"I'll attack your face down monster with Obelisk." Obelisk readied a punch and swung it. A giant energy ball flew into the defending monster, blasting a huge crater in the rocks.  
  
"You activated Dragon Historian's effect. I summon out Green Drake. Then I'll sacrifice it along with Red Drake to summon Mystic Sage Dragon [Light/Dragon/8/1900/3000]. Well, we can't attack until something happens."  
  
Kaiba watched as a gold dragon that looked as old as time itself materealized onto the field. "Well, then, wait we will. Your turn."  
  
"We must." Kaiba's opponent said in a patient tone.  
  
Three turns for each duelist had passed this way, the aqua haired duelist gaining 400 every standby phase.  
  
[Kaiba's LP - 7200] [???'s LP - 5600]  
  
Finally, on the mysterious duelist's turn something happened. His next card was face up. All cards on the field were destroyed, along with Kaiba's opponent's hand. United Resistance [Air/Electric/3/1000/400] was the only card on the field now. "I'll attack you directly, I guess. Your turn."  
  
[Kaiba's LP - 6200]  
  
Kaiba suddenly started to laugh openly. He had drawn a card that he had won from Honda a long time ago. He had actually been meaning to remove it from his deck. Now was perhaps the only time it would seriously come in handy. "I remove Kaiser Seahorse and the Spike Seadra I discarded earlier from play to summon Fenrir [Water/Animal/4/1400/1200]." A ghostly wolf appeared on the field. "I attack your United Resistance. And you can't draw." Kaiba laughed again.  
  
[???'s LP - 5200]  
  
"I set this card." The only card the aqua haired duelist had was a magic or trap card. "Your turn."  
  
"I summon Gemini Elf [Earth/Magic User/4/1900/900] in attack mode. I attck you directly. And, I'll play Dark Elf's Curse. Your turn."  
  
[???'s LP - 1000]  
  
"I can't do anything, Kaiba. Your turn." Kaiba's adversary merely smiled.  
  
"Well, it looks like destiny can't............ what the hell?!?!?!" Kaiba stopped in mid sentence. Everything on the hologram had disappeared. Instead of monsters, two words were spinning around slowly in 3d. Last Battle!  
  
"You activated Last Battle, Kaiba. You know what to do. But you can't win." The aqua haired duelist just smiled.  
  
Kaiba summoned his Blue Eyes Ultimate and waited for his opponent to summon his monster.  
  
"Prepare to face the king of all dragons Kaiba. I summon Eclipse the Dragon Ruler [Chaos/Dragon/12/9500/9100]. You must attack, and your Blue Eyes will be destroyed."  
  
Kaiba watched as his Blue Eyes Ultimate floated in mid air with Eclipse. Eclipse was nothing short of magnificent. Black and white mixturesof color, with pale yellow eyes that reflected the moon. Eclipse was by far the biggest monster Kaiba had seen. On the hologram, it had to be three feet tall. Muscle and sinew bulged out at every possible position on it, as its giant black wings effortlessly kept it afloat. How could this monster be defeated? Not by a Blue Eyes Ultimate, and Kaiba was forced to realize this as his Blue Eyes Ultimate flew at Eclipse. Eclipse did a sort of crouch and caught Blue Eyes Ultimate like a football right in its stomach. The Blue Eyes struggled, but Eclispse let out a small growl and tore it in half effortlessly. The holo field shut down as soon as this happened, obviously experiencing overload.  
  
"That was an awesome duel!" Tea squealed.  
  
Kaiba heartily shook his adversary's hand. "You are the best. I have never been in a duel like that before."  
  
"Kaiba you just wait. You'll see. All right, how about some lunch? I'm buying!" The aqua haired leader said, getting a chorus of yes and thanks in return.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
Original Cards:  
  
Green Drake  
  
Air ~ Level 6 ~ Dragon  
  
This card may only be summoned by offering a [Green Dragon Whelp] as a tribute. When [Black Drake], [Red Drake], and [Blue Drake] are out on the field with this card, they may all be sacrificed to special summon [Eclipse the Dragon Ruler]. While this card is out on the field, it may be sacrificed with a [Blue Drake] to special summon [Tempest Dragon], with a [Red Drake] to summon [Mystic Sage Dragon], or with a [Black Drake] to summon [Dragon of the Dark Gates].  
  
2150/2150  
  
Dragon of the Dark Gates  
  
Dark ~ Level 8 ~ Dragon This card may only be summoned by offering a [Black Drake] and a [Green Drake] as tributes. Any opponent's card that is destroyed while this card is on the field may be sent to the the graveyard, or removed from play at the controller's discretion.  
2600/2900  
  
Red Dragon Whelp  
  
Fire ~ Level 4 ~ Dragon  
  
A fiery little dragon with immense potential.  
1600/1300  
  
Dragon's Egg  
  
Normal Magic  
  
Select one level 4 or lower dragon on your side of the field. It cannot attack, use its effect, or be destroyed by an opponent's attack. No damage is done.  
  
Shadow Guild Council  
  
Dark ~ Level 3 ~ Magic User  
  
If any cards with [Shadow Guild] in their names are summoned while this card is on the field, they must be destroyed before this card is. When this card is destroyed, it is removed from play. In its place, shuffle a face up [United Resistance] into your deck. When that card is drawn, all cards on the field and in your hand are destroyed. It is automatically summoned to your side of the field, and you may not place any more cards on your side of the field until it is destroyed. As long as this card remains face up on your side of the field, you choose the targets of your opponent's magic, traps, effects, and attacks. The target must be a legal card on your side of the field.  
  
1000/1000  
  
Dragon's Venom  
  
Equipment Magic  
This card may only be equipped to a dragon type monster. When the equipped monster gets attacked, the attacking monster is sent to the graveyard and its controller loses 500 life points.  
  
Dragon Historian  
  
Light ~ Level 4 ~ Magic User  
  
Reverse: Special summon 1 dragon from your graveyard, deck or hand. When this card is in the graveyard, the dragon must be placed in defense mode.  
  
1900/100  
  
Red Drake  
  
Fire ~ Level 6 ~ Dragon  
  
This card may only be summoned by offering a [Red Dragon Whelp] as a tribute. When [Black Drake], [Blue Drake], and [Green Drake] are out on the field with this card, they may all be sacrificed to special summon [Eclipse the Dragon Ruler]. While this card is out on the field, it may be sacrificed with a [Blue Drake] to special summon [Twin Neo Dragons], with a [Green Drake] to summon [Mystic Sage Dragon], or with a [Black Drake] to summon [Demon King Dragon].  
  
2000/2300  
  
Mystic Sage Dragon  
  
Light ~ Level 8 ~ Dragon  
  
This card may only be summoned by offering a [Red Drake] and a [Green Drake] as tributes. As long as this card is face up on the field, no monstes can attack. Gain 400 life points during each of your standby phases until this card is destroyed.  
1900/3000  
  
Dark Elf's Curse  
  
Normal Magic  
  
Do 300 damage to your opponent for every card on the field.  
  
Eclipse the Dragon Ruler  
  
Chaos ~ Level 12 ~ Dragon  
  
This card may only be summoned by sacrificing a [Green Drake], a [Black Drake], a [Red Drake], and a [Blue Drake] from the field as tributes. This card cannot be destroyed by another dragon type. Any magic and traps that target this card are switched to another dragon of the controller's choice. If this card is attacked and its controller has less than 2000 life points, this card gains 2000 attack and defense..  
  
7500/7100 


	5. Reflections and Preparations

All right, I know the last chapter was a little short, and this one will be too. But after this, they'll start getting longer.  
  
I know my story is looking a little sloppy right now, but after a few more, I will proofread, fix a few things, and organize the original cards. Just bare with me.  
  
For all those who have kept up with this, thanks. I still would like more reviews, so R&R.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Destruction is the work of an afternoon. Creation is the work of a lifetime.  
  
Minutes after Kaiba's duel had ended, Mai, Ryouta, the silver haired kid (Gene), Knux, and another one of the aqua haired guy's (Romulus) group, a turquoise haired girl named Kris. Everyone took Romulus up on his offer. They left the card shop and walked down to a local diner a few blocks away. After they had all ordered, Romulus sat with Yugi, Joey, Ryouta, Mai, and Kaiba. After being informed that Bakura failed, Romulus decided that it was time to inform the group about his reasons for being here.  
  
"Many ages ago, during Yami's reign as Pharoah, everything was peaceful, for the most part. Amenhotep, Yami, as you know him, had a prosperous reign with almost constant peace. Of course, this you all knew. But, another nation, Rath, was formed near Egypt at the time. They were based solely upon one thing: overthrowing the gods. As you know, this is thought to be impossible. But the leaders had found a loop hole, which would let them traverse the lands of the dead and living. Through this loop, they thought that they could overthrow the gods. Most people, including the Pharoah, deemed the small nation to be full of insane ideals. Some people in Egypt realized that if the Rath's leaders were able to succeed in their plans, they would end existance. You see, the gods can't be wrong. If they are proven wrong, then their plan would be shattered, thus ending existance. A small group of people with these beliefs set out to stop the nation's leaders. They called themselves the Shadow Guild. The Shadow Guild was very successful in secretly thwarting Rath's plans. They brought the nation's progress to a near halt. But, it wasn't good enough.  
  
"The leaders of Rath were ready to commence with their plan. Walking in through the doors to a Temple of Ra, they believed that they would succeed. Of course the Shadow Guild showed up. In the end, however, the Shadow Guild members were sealed in magical tablets for eternity. Before the leaders could enter an Obelisk by the doorway put up a barrier of light. The leaders saw this as a sign sent from Ra. They challenged the god. So, Ra descended upon the unworthy nation of Rath. He attempted to destroy the temple, but the Obelisk would not allow it. So Ra called down the fertility god, Osiris, who descended in its dragon form. It gave the Obelisk life, and amazing powers for being such a loyal servant. Then, Ra proceeded to destroy the temple. The leaders of Rath weren't worried, they had a backup plan. Using ancient magics, they sacrificed themselves to turn their whole nation into a void of ntohingness. The nation started to get sucked up into the quickly surrounding black barrier. The gods, not having enough energy to switch dimensions, knew that if they were trapped and transported into nothingness, chaos would consume Earth. No one knows how, but Several eye witnesses in Egypt claimed that Rath was consumed by a white void, and afterwords, nothing was there except desert.  
  
"One of the descendents of a man who fled Rath when it was being engulfed in darkness has shown himself. He is hell bent on raising Rath from the ashes. He will reveal himself very soon. I warn you to be on the lookout for him, he is a very dangerous adversary." Romulus finished his story, along with his lunch. As the idea of having to save the world again sank in, everyone finished their lunches. After finishing, Romulus took everyone's decks. As he held each different one, they glowed gold. Giving them back, he stated that their chances of winning had been increased.  
  
----  
  
When Yugi got back to the card shop, he noticed his grandpa putting up posters. "What are those grandpa?" Yugi asked. "Well, a Duel Monsters tournament is being hosted a few miles away. I just got the info. You have to sign up to enter it first." Yugi's grandpa informed as he hung a poster on the front window. "Can I sign up Grandpa?!" Yugi was getting excited. It had been a while since a tournament was hosted in his area. And, as he read the poster, it looked to be a big one. "Of course you can. Signups are tomorrow near the placewhere they're hosting the tournament." "Thanks grandpa!"  
  
----  
  
The next day, Yugi got up bright and early. The signups started at noon, and he wasn't going to be late, seeing as it was an hour and a half long walk. On his way to Battle Island, as it was called in the poster, Yugi met up with his friends. Jonouchi, Kaiba, and Mokuba had all gotten up early too, and were walking together to the Battle Island. Anzu and Honda, as always, were along for moral support. Together, the group finally made it to the sign ups. The sign ups were located at the entrance to a bridge leading to Battle Island. The island was so far away that it could barely be seen. Honda, as usual, put useless emphasis on the sight.  
  
"Wow, guys, the island is really far away!" Honda stopped for dramatics, as did the rest of the group. The all gaped at the island.  
  
Well, almost all of them did.  
  
"Are you going to stand there all day and restate the obvious?" Kaiba called from several yards away.  
  
Everyone rushed to catch up to Kaiba, who had stopped where the three sign up lines began. The sign ups were divided into three lines in front of three tables that were set across the bridge entrance. On the three tables sat large black machines which read the duelists' decks, and gave their stats. Behind each table sat a person, who would take the read out and give the duelists a sliver pack containing neccessary items for the tournament.  
  
The group got in the shortest line. After about two hours, they finally reached the end of the line. Yugi was up first.  
  
"Name." Said the woman behind the table.  
  
"Yugi Motou."  
  
"Place your deck in the slot and write your main card on this." She handed him a notebook and a pen. He placed his deck in the slot and wrote Black Magician in the book.  
  
His stats appeared on a small monitor. They were read out by a mechanized voice. "Overall rating: 150. Chances of winning: 72%. Class A."  
  
A list of cards in Yugi's deck printed out of the side of the machine, which the woman took. After getting the list, she reached under the table and took out a silver bag. She then slid it to Yugi.  
  
"This contains all you will need to prepare for the tournament. You may take you deck and leave."  
  
But Yugi just stepped to the side and watched his friends go throught the same process. Mokuba was up next. Yamata Dragon was his choice card. His deck was rated 73 and his chances of winning were 39%. He was in B class. Then came Joey. He put Ultimate Griffon as his main card. His deck was 134, and his chances were 58%.  
  
Mai and Ryouta had jumped in line in front of Kaiba. Mai put Harpie Lady as her main card, and got a 127 with a 54% chance of winning. Ryouta was next. He put his main card as The Legendary Fisherman. He gave Yugi a wink and inserted his deck. He got the exact same stats as Yugi.  
  
Kaiba was up next. He put his main card as Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. His deck got an amazing score of 170, and an 81% chance of wining.  
  
The group of duelists that Yugi and the others had dueled the previous day had filed into line. They all got ???s with unknow statistics. Last out of the group was Ramulus. He inserted his deck and turned around.  
  
No one listened to him though. His deck remained in the slot for a good five minutes as the machine attempted to rate it.  
  
"Anyone in the immediate area would do good to step aside right now." Romulus said, taking two giant sidesteps from the machine. He shut his eyes and covered his ears.  
  
The machine promptly exploded.  
  
Romulus walked over to it, as is machines explode on a regular basis, and retrieved his deck from the ashes. Seeing that the woman had been blown backwards from the explosion, he reached under the table and grabbed a silver pack.  
  
"Whoops."  
  
----  
  
The insides of a raw egg splashed into a glass, swirling with the other four insides. A shaded man downed the glass in one gulp. He then crossed the darkened room and sat down at a table. Picking up a barbell with 550 pounds on it, he began to curl it. All the while, he was staring at a coffee table. On the table was one of the silver packs torn open. On the table was a booklet listing the tournament rules. On the side of the booklet was a card. With a black background.  
  
----  
  
Meanwhile, five others were also pulling all-nighters.  
  
----  
  
[A/N: I don't care how you do it, buy the CD, download it, I don't care. Listen to 'Loser' by Beck untill you reack the next A/N.]  
  
Three dribbles. Bend, elbows, eyes, followthrough. Swish.  
  
"Fifteen."  
  
Yugi always practiced basketball when he had serious thoughts on his mind. Currently, he was outside of the game shop, in the back. A concrete half court rested between the shop and the building behind it. A floodlight from the game shop basaked the court in a flourescent bluish light. Yugi was out in an oversized sweatshirt and red gym shorts practicing his shot.  
  
It was 4:00 in the morning.  
  
He was reflecting upon a past memory. This particular one was of an old duel between Kaiba and Yugi. Osiris was up on the line, as was Obelisk. Yugi already had Osiris on the field.  
  
Swish. "Sixteen."  
  
Yugi was in his Yami form. Before every duel he won, Yami always felt a surge of confidence before he won every duel. He felt it now. But Kaiba wasn't about to be put down. He used an Iron Cage of Nightmares, stopping Osiris for two turns. Yami thought it wouldn't be enough. Kaiba used the first turn to set a monster. On the second turn, he set another monster and a trap. Yugi took the bait and attacked. Kaiba played his Attack Nullification.  
  
Swish. "Seventeen."  
  
As Kaiba's turn came by, he played an Iron Devil Sanctuary. Yugi's downfall. Kaiba sacrificed all three to summon Obelisk. Obelisk wiped out Osiris with its God Hand Crusher. But Yugi still had life points left. He drew his next card. Kuribo.  
  
Swish. "Eighteen."  
  
He played Multiply with Kuribo to buy himself sometime. But Kaiba didn't want Yugi to have that time. He summoned a Blood Vors and attacked with both monsters. Yugi still had three Kuribos though. He drew his next card and sacrificed Fusion along with Black Magician and Buster Blader to summon Black Paladin. The confidence was back as Black Paladin was boosted greatly by all of Kaiba's dragons. It destroyed Obelisk. Kaiba was hanging by a shred of life.  
  
Swish. "Nineteen."  
  
Kaiba said that he could end it in one turn. He played Full Assault Order, changing Yugi's Kuribos to attack mode. Then he played Brain Control, getting Black Paladin. One attack to a Kuribo, and Yugi had to forefeit his Osiris. It was a good duel, but Yami was disappointed.  
  
Swish. "Twenty."  
  
"Yugi." Yami called. Yugi never removed his Millenium Puzzle.  
  
"Yes?" Yugi answered in his thoughts.  
  
"We must read the rules. The tournament starts in six hours."  
  
----  
  
[A/N: Again, I could care less how, just find a way to listen to 'Faith' by Limp Bizkit until the next segment.]  
  
Across town, Mai sat on her bed in her apartment. She had been memorizing the rules, but a memory flooded back to her. She was dueling Moon, Sun and Stars for Joey, Yugi, and Bakura's souls. On her team were Honda and Anzu.  
  
Mai had deemed the situation useless, and sullenly let her Amazonesses be destroyed. Anzu and Honda tried to get her back into the duel, but Mai had sunk into a depression. She thought she had failed Joey. The one time she got to make it up to him, and she had discouraged herself. Just as she was about to give up, she watched as the Snake Godess demolished Anzu's Holy Elf. Looking up, she saw Joey's smiling face. She realized that Joey would never give up on her, so neither was she.  
  
She drew her next card - Harpie's Pet Dragon. She summoned it by sacrficing an Amazoness. In a selfless act, Mai attacked the powered-up Snake Godess, which was equal to the Dragon. This destroyed Mai's life points, but allowed Honda to destroy the rest of their opponents' life points.  
  
As a reward, Mai was given the Snake Godess.  
  
----  
  
[A/N: I don't give a damn how, illegally or legally, get a way to listen to 'Just Because' by Jane's Addiction and listen to it until the next part.]  
  
Ryouta was walking outside of his hotel. He was dressed for swimming and carried his father's spear with him. He stepped into the elevator and pressed the rooftop button. The elevator hummed to life and began to rise. Ryouta wasn't too fond of this feeling, but he didn't want to be caught with his father's spear. If he got it confiscated, he would never be able to live with himself.  
  
A memory sprang to his mind. It was of a recent adventure on the Duel Monsters cruise. Trusdale was dueling for control of the Guardians. Ryouta's job was not that of a spectator, however. He was taken aside by a woman with blue hair. Her name was Keesuto. She related to him that in order to use the Guardians properly, their respective weapons had to be retrieved from a stronghold in the Shadow Realm. Ryouta had the genius plan of using the ship's propeller's movement to launch them into the stronghold.  
  
When entering the Shadow Realm, one must create a portal to the exact location they want. But the portal could also be infused with something. This had effects on the way the perosn would enter into the Shadow Realm. Ryouta, taking this into consideraton, believed that the propeller's motion could shoot them straight into the stronghold wall, avoiding the traps and such.  
  
So Ryouta and Keesuto swam under the ship and used the propeller as the portal. It worked perfectly. The king of the castle noticed that the weapons were being stolen, however. So Keesuto and Ryouta had to make a rather hasty retreat. But this was to no avail, as eventually the two were trapped in a hall, with guards on either side. He bravely summoned the Legendary Fisherman, and though the fisherman put up a good fight, he could not win.  
  
That's when Yugi and Kaiba decided to drop by. A whole column and a half of guards were diced to bits by Blood Vors and Retrained Elven Swordsman. After escaping the castle, the king was overcome by one of his cohorts. The particular traitor was trying to complete a ritual that the king cut fundings to. He had now completed it.  
  
The castle was destroyed by the ritual's completion, and two monsters stood in the rubble. Berserk Dead Dragon and Zork.  
  
A long battle ensued. It was the two monsters against Yugi and Kaiba's Master of Dragon Knight. The battle raged into the sea. Keesuto took up the Rod of Silence and dove into the ocean. She the transformed into her true form - a male dragon. The dragon was in command of the sea itself. The waters engulfed Zork and the dragon, killing the two by sheer pressure.  
  
Afterwards, Trusdale had won his duel. Ryouta picked Keesuto as his Guardian - in the female form, of course.  
  
The elevator stopped and the doors opened. Ryouta walked out onto the roof. Taking a running leap, he dove into the harbor waters.  
  
----  
  
[A/N: I could care less yet again, same deal, just listen to 'I've Seen Better Days' by Sublime.]  
  
Joey was almost asleep. He had memorized the rules, well he thought he did, by staying up all night, eating pizza, watchin TV, and glancing a few times at the rules. Now he sat at his desk, attempting to read them in order get some advantage. He couldn't help thinking about one thing. One thing nagged him. It always did, too. Yugi had given Joey Ra, claiming he didn't need it.  
  
So one day, Joey challenged Kaiba to a poker game. After some raunchy insults, Ra was eventually bet. Of course, Joey got three of a kind. But Kaiba had a straight flush.  
  
Joey couldn't have been more embarrassed.  
  
But another memory was recalled. He, Kaiba, and Yugi were facing Varron, Raphael, and Otogi. It was supposed to be a fun duel using Kaiba's new Duel Disk system. It wasn't looking good. Yugi had a Phantom Beast King Gazelle out on the field. Joey had a Tiger Axe. Kaiba had a Sull Red Bird. Not many options considering their opponents had managed to summon Meteor Black Dragon. Joey drew his next card and decided to give it a whirl. Kaiba had said that any monsters could be fused with the new system. So he threw down a Fusion and discarded all monsters his team's field. To everyone's surprise, Ultimate Griffon was the result. Joey attacked and won the duel for his team.  
  
After the duel, Kaiba decided that the Ultimate Griffon was too good to pass up. He gave Joey his Skull Red Bird, and Yugi followed suit by giving his Gazelle. Kaiba typed in a code or something on the duel disks and an Ultimate Griffon popped out.  
  
Joey always enjoyed looking at his Ultimate Griffon. It was his most valued card. Currently, he was holding the powerful fusion in his hand, looking at its pictures. His eyes began to droop and................  
  
----  
  
[A/N: Same as last time, just this time it's 'Caught in the Rain' by Revis. After this, give your stereo/computer/headphones a break.]  
  
Kaiba was pulling an all nighter, updating his card database on his labtop. Mokuba had passed out quite a few hours ago. Night meant nothing to Kaiba; years of staying up and working had seen to that. He had already memorized every part of the rules.  
  
The tournament had three classes, A, B, and C. A being the highest. The champion of C and the runner up in B would face off in a match, to name the Junior Champion Duelist. B's champion would face A's runner up to decipher the Duelist Champion. A's winner would go to face the host of the tournament, then the winner would be Planet's Duelist Champion. Before the finals, no one could fight someone of a different class.  
  
The Island itself was made of many Dueling Gyms. Inside each gym was where the duels would commence. Each gym had a special type of duel (such as chess). After a person duels in one gym, they are not allowed to duel there again unless named Champion of the gym, which was only given to people of the tournament host's choosing. The gyms also ranged in difficulty. C class gyms were simple duels with some field differences (fire, water, etc.) and A class gyms had the duelists actually feeling pain. And everyone had to stay in the gyms that they were classed. The finals, however, would be regular duels, nothing fancy.  
  
Kaiba disliked the ruling, obviously made for him, that only one God card could be in each deck. Another one that he wasn't too fond of was that certain monsters may be given effects or have effects changed depending upon what gym it was.  
  
Kaiba sat on his bed, typing away at his labtop. Suddenly, a memory assualted him.  
  
Yami Yugi and Kaiba were standing in a large open field. Rain drizzled, making it hard to see. Kaiba and Yami stood about fifty yards away from each other. Both stood upright against a tree. It was a Shadow Game.  
  
Kaiba announced that he would go first. He produced four small throwing knives from his pocket. Placing one between each finger, Kaiba threw.  
  
The knives thudded into the tree, surrounding Yami's head, but not even severing a hair. Now it was Yami's turn. He produced the first knife, and for the first time in his life (that he could remember), he hesitated. Yami was unsure if he could do this. His face twisted in concentration. He threw the dagger.  
  
It thudded into the tree. Right through Kaiba's left arm. Blood seeping from his arm, Kaiba violently ripped the dagger from the tree. Yami walked over, defeated, and handed Kaiba three cards. Gemini Elf, Iron Devil's Sanctuary, and Obelisk.  
  
Kaiba snapped awake. 'I actually dozed off.... hmmm, not a good sign. I'll turn now, I guess.' Kaiba thought, shutting down his labtop and crawling into bed. A staggering thought crossed his mind. 'I haven't checked my deck yet! I know Romulus did something to them, and I haven't even seen it yet.... damn...' Kaiba thought as sleep overwhelmed him.  
  
----  
  
Dawn arose as the five finally got some sleep. This day promised to be an eventful day.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Well, this might be the last time I update for a bit. I might put up the next chapter, but I'm not entirely sure. In reality, this chapter should also include the next chapter, but I don't have enough time. So, the next one will be real short. I'm also going to post another story, probably after the next chapter, so look out for that. And remember, read and review, dammit! 


	6. The Demon Chess Board

I'm finally back to write some more chapters. Lately, I've been working on a few other story ideas, so I haven't exactly been able to write this much. If you want to check out my other ideas, it'll be in my bio.  
  
As far as this story is concerned, the organization will be changed up. It won't be anything major; it's just easier for me. After a paragraph where an original card of mine is used, the original card will be listed right below it in ::s.  
  
[[ = Yami talking through Millenium Item. ** = Hikari talking to Yami through Millenium Item. {{= messages between platforms  
  
I originally planned to make this chapter much shorter, but I didn't like going for two chapters without any type of duel.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Hatred outlives the hateful.  
  
Yugi awoke next morning to see Yami sitting in the rocking chair by the bedroom window. Yami's semi-transparent face was passive as he stared out the window.  
  
"Hmph. We'll be late soon." Yami's words brought harsh realization to Yugi.  
  
All grogginess forgotten, Yugi hurriedly dressed and gathered his deck. The tournament started in just a few hours. One of the amazing traits that Yugi had picked up from Yami's bond with him was the ability to very accurately tell time. It was like he had an internal clock.  
  
"Good morning Grandpa! Bye!" Yugi said, running from the shop.  
  
Yami calmly floated down from the window.  
  
"Yugi, if you would stop to pay attention, I have something to tell you. Kaiba called earlier. He wants to take everyone to the tournament." Yami chuckled. Kaiba loved his entrances.  
  
----  
  
A large black limo was on its way to Battle Island. The inside was almost totally dark in the back. A shadowed man sat there. He was yelling into a cell phone.  
  
"WHAT?!?! The hell you didn't you cheating bastard!! Of course everything is going according to plan! Well, it WAS until you fucked it up! You will PAY!!!" The man rolled down his window and hurled the cell phone out into the street.  
  
"Incompetent fools. I can't stand traitors." He massaged his temples, now seemingly disappointed instead of angry.  
  
"Do you want me to take care of him?" The driver asked.  
  
"No, no... we need every possible duelist alive and well for now... the strange readings indicate one thing; something only I can deal with." The man continued to rub his temples, as if trying to forget a weight on his shoulders.  
  
"Master...?" The driver peered into his mirror.  
  
"A God card."  
  
----  
  
A large helicopter landed in front of the now open entrance of the bridge to Battle Island. A side door opened and a set of steps was lowered. Kaiba, Mokuba, Yugi, Anzu, Honda, and Joey emerged from inside. Calmly, they all walked to the entrance to sign in as the chopper flew off. Only a few duelists were visibly impressed.  
  
'Good.' Kaiba thought. 'Maybe they're not all amateurs after all.'  
  
Despite the open gates, the large group of duelists was forced to wait out a long, boring speech about the special rules. Everyone present had memorized the rules or just didn't care enough to hear them. Then, they had to set off by classes to the island, C class going first.  
  
Finally, A class was called and the group traveled down the long bridge. During their walk, they encountered Otogi and Varron.  
  
"Hey guys!" Otogi called over.  
  
"Hey Otogi!" Joey called back.  
  
Otogi jogged over to the group. "So, where's your sister?"  
  
Joey went a little red at the statement.  
  
Kaiba visibly grew green; he knew what was following.  
  
"Uh, Shizuka's at home, watching the tournament on TV. She might come a little later." Joey said, realizing only seconds later that he would regret it.  
  
"Ah, yes, the angel of my heart has decided to sit out - violence is not appropriate for such a rose." As Otogi's poetry started flowing, Kaiba began edging towards the side of the bridge. "...she is my sun..." Kaiba reached the rail and began walking along it. "...and I am her solar system..."  
  
"BLEAAARGH!!!" Kaiba was leaning over the side of the bridge, clearly losing his breakfast. And dinner. There went lunch.  
  
"...and the other beauty of my life..." As Otogi took Anzu's hand, Joey quickly rushed to join Kaiba, who was quickly emptying his stomach fluids again. And again. One last time. No, wait, there it was again.  
  
Yugi sighed. It would be a very long walk.  
  
----  
  
Finally, even with Otogi's attempts to impress the ladies, they made it to the end. Battle Island's entrance - a long tunnel - stood just yards in front of the duelists. While many just kept walking, Kaiba stopped.  
  
"Yugi, I have something for you." Yugi and Joey turned to him. "Here." Kaiba handed Yugi Osiris.  
  
"But this is a God card... your God card." Yugi protested.  
  
"Don't be a dolt. You know the rules. I'll just choose between Ra and Obelisk for my duels." Kaiba smirked.  
  
"Here." Yugi took two cards from his deck - Red Eyes Black Dragon and Retrained Elven Swordsman. "You guys can have these. As a token of our friendship."  
  
"Thanks Yugi. Here you can take my Time Magician and Kaiba can have my Baby Dragon." Joey handed out his cards, hastily trying to save face in front of his friends.  
  
Kaiba extended a Meteor Dragon to Joey. "To even out your fusion deck."  
  
After a long, uneventful walk to the end of the road, the large group ended up in front of a large citylike area. Long, low buildings stretched as far as the island went. A man in a business suit strode up to the group, with a younger man (he looked to be Joey's age) in tow.  
  
"Duelists, your attention please. I am sure you have all read over your rulebooks, as was listed in your requirements sheets. I now introduce you to the host of Battle Island, Cerus Danides." The man stepped back, allowing his follower to take his place.  
  
Cerus himself was the picture of deviousness. His ruthless emerald green eyes lay half hidden by spiky dark blue hair. His boyish face broke into a cold smile.  
  
"Welcome, all, to my grand Battle Island, all of which I have designed myself. I have made sure that this tournament will be far more exciting than your average Battle City." The man flashed a quick smirk at Kaiba, who looked about ready to kill the fool. "Myself and a select few shall be monitoring each class here, not only to weed out cheaters," Quite a few people took this instant to stare down Haga and Keith. "But also to act as eliminators, as mentioned in your rule books. As for the duelist status, you will be given credit for every duel you win. Of course when you lose you will also lose credit. The finalists in each class will be chosen by the total amount of credit. The credit is automatically updated through the dueling platforms you will be using. If you wish to chekc your duelist status, simply log onto our network computers, located throughout the island. Now, I'm sure you all have recieved your maps and are very anxious for a good duel. So, without further ado, let the tournament begin!" Cerus's voice was like strawberries dipped in poisoned sugar, and the spectators, for the most part, ate it up.  
  
Quickly, everyone hurried to the gyms, some pulling out their maps to find the gym they wanted to visit first.  
  
Yugi and company traveled together, of course. Taking a less traveled street, they passed up quite a few gyms due to their C or B class indications on their doors. Finally, they reached an A class door.  
  
"Which one is this?" Honda inquired, looking at its plain white walls.  
  
"Who cares? Let's just go in." Joey started toward the door after Yugi, only to be beaten by Kaiba, who started to close the door.  
  
"What the hell Kaiba? We're commin' in too!" An angry Joey protested.  
  
"Not this time. Maybe you should have checked your map." Kaiba closed the door.  
  
"Eh?" Joey scratched his head.  
  
Anzu produced her map, and after a quick look at the gym and street, she pointed to a mark on the map. "This is the chess board gym. Spectators enter from the back. Team duels only."  
  
----  
  
[[Will you be in need of my help, Yugi?]] Yami mentally contacted Yugi as he and Kaiba entered the gym.  
  
**Might as well, Yami.** Yugi thought, checking his surroundings. In a second's time, he was in an all-white room. Closing his eyes, he could see what Yami was seeing.  
  
Yami, at the time, was taking stock of his surroundings. The gym door led into a long, narrow hall. At the end, two wall-mounted torches could be seen, leading into a large square room. The whole inside seemed to be made of stone.Yugi and Kaiba's footsteps echoed rather loudly off the stone floor.  
  
After the short walk, they emerged into a large square room. It was a high- ceilinged room with a cat walk near the ceiling leading from end end to the other. Several torches illuminated the room, showing the stone walls' and floor's greenish hue. At the center of the room was a very large chessboard. On every corner of the board stood a small platform.  
  
**A chess duel...** Yami stood impassively beside Kaiba, mentally chatting with Yugi.  
  
[[Not one of my strong points.]] Yami had lost quite a few chess board duels in his day. Chess wasn't played in ancient Egypt.  
  
**I'll be there to help you Yami. Together, we're unstoppable!** Yugi's confidence was contagious.  
  
Two people suddenly jumped out from opposite corners. The two proudly landed next to each other, obviously ready to attempt a verse.  
  
"Mei and Kyuu...." Kaiba suddenly began to laugh. "You might as well give up your credits to me. I could take you on myself." Kaiba continued his laughter, which was not met by the opposing duo.  
  
"You may think you are all high and mighty, Mr. Kaiba..." Mei began.  
  
"...but after master Cerus has modified our decks, you cannot possibly beat us!" Kyuu finished.  
  
Now it was Yami's turn to laugh. "You think that letting another person modify your decks will give you the upper hand? You fools!" Again, only cold glares met the laughter.  
  
"I suggest you take us seriously..." Mei began, reaching into his sleeve. It was now that Yami noticed that the two were wearing matching black and white uniforms, as if to go with the chessboard theme.  
  
"...because we will be the ones laughing after you've tasted our chessboard decks..." Kyuu continued.  
  
"...now let's duel!" They said in unison, stepping onto the platforms.  
  
Yami glanced at Kaiba, who merely smirked and shrugged, stepping onto the right platform. Yami followed suit, taking the left.  
  
"The duel is like a tag team duel. The turns will go Mei, Motou, myself, then Kaiba." Kyuu stated, recieved by quick nods from all three other duelists.  
  
"The rules are as follows: Each player starts by summoning a monster. Magic and traps must be set in squares selected by the controller. Magic cards are activated during the controller's turn only. Traps are activated as normal. Any time a monster lands on a set magic or trap, the card must be activated. Before the duel, each player will choose a level seven or eight monster as their general. The general starts in the player's corner square. Generals may be replaced either through a special effect or by a higher level monster. Additional monsters may only be summoned in one of the eight squares surrounding the general. Monsters may move anywhere on the board, but only one space per turn. Generals may move up to two spaces. A monster may attack when it is in range of another monster. Monsters with distance attacks may attack form one space away. Close-ranged monsters may only attack when on a space parallel to." Rei stated. This was again met by three nods. "Good, everyone pick their generals."  
  
Kaiba summoned Blue Eyes without hesitation. Mei picked Suijin, and Kyuu went for Sanga. Yami picked the Black Magician. Yami looked at the platform he was on. It had a slot for his deck and graveyard, a small keyboard for inputting moves, a screen near the top with a virtual replica of the chessboard and the four generals, and a screen on the left side showing Kaiba's hand. A small screen on Yami's right hummed to life as 8000 quickly flashed onto the screen. The four duelists drew their hands, and the duel began.  
  
"I place one card face down and move my general one space forward and another to the left. That ends my turn." As Mei finished, a secretive glance was passed between himself and Kyuu.  
  
Yami drew his card. Glancing at Kaiba's hand, he summoned a monster. "I summon Big Shield Guarder [Earth/Warrior/4/100/2600] in defense mode, then I'll end my turn."  
  
Kyuu only moved his general the same way Mei did. It was now Kaiba's turn. "I move my general two spaces to the left. I'll lay two traps facedown and I'll summon Blood Vors [Dark/Animal Warrior/4/1900/1200]. I'll move it one space to the left. Your move."  
  
Mei snickered as he drew his card. "I summon Hell Pawn Demon [Earth/Demon/2/1200/200]."  
  
"Yugi, check that monster on your screen." Kaiba had noticed something wierd about the monster's summoning. It was tranfixed on a small pedestal, completely unmoving. Yami typed in a few keys on his platform. A readout showed on the side of his virtual board. [[The monster has an added effect on this field...hmmm...]] The effect read:  
  
When this monster and the rest of the chess pieces are on the field in correct position, Underworld Strategy may be played from the controller's deck.  
  
"Kaiba, what does this mean?" Yami glanced at his partner.  
  
"I'm guessing it's their strategy." Kaiba grimaced.  
  
"I'll end my turn." Mei smirked and turned towards Kaiba. "You will regret your bold statements, Mr. Kaiba."  
  
Yami drew. "I lay one trap card." Typing on his keyboard, he sent a message to Kaiba. Yami wasn't about to let Mei and Kyuu know of their strategy. Kaiba, upon reading the note, nodded. "I sacrifice my Black Magician, my Big Shield Guarder, and Blood Vors to summon the Saint Dragon of Osiris!" The space that Black Magician had previously occupied grew a burning red and exploded. A giant red dragon flew straight up to the ceiling. even with its head almost touching the ceiling, Osiris had to coil its long body numerous timesto not take up the whole board. And some of its body was still in the hole where the corner once was. [God/Illusionary God Animal/10/5000/5000] Yami's face split into a confident smile. "Now you will know true pain." Yami would have said more, when a small window popped up where the Hell Pawn Demon once was. It read:  
  
The Saint Dragon of Osiris - This divine entity exists only in the heavens. It is said that its true form is several thousand times larger than its form in the mortal realm. Any opponent who foolishly attempts to move on Osiris will brought to their knees by its holy aura. While this divine illusion meditates, its followers are summoned upon the chosen user's whim. No man is worthy enough to make this creature move.  
  
"What the hell? That's it?" Yami was in awe at how much Osiris's power had been cut. Two effects that needed to be deciphered to use? That wasn't the true power of Osiris. "Osiris, attack Suijin!" Yami declared. But Osiris's might head was bowed and its eyes were closed.  
  
"Yugi, didn't you read its effect? Use it!" Kaiba shot a glare at Yami. He threw Yami a card.  
  
"Ahh I understand.... I summon Demon Soldier [Dark/Demon/4/1900/1500]!" Yugi summoned Kaiba's card at a right angle from Osiris. "Now I'll move it one space to the right and end my turn."  
  
Kyuu grinned as he drew. "I'll summon Death Rook Demon [Light/Demon/3/1100/1800]. I'm done."  
  
"About time." Kaiba put on a trademark smirk as he drew.  
  
{{Should we go on the offensive and stop this strategy?}} Kaiba typed.  
  
{{It might be a good idea, but our monsters would just get destroyed by Sanga or Suijin right now. If we wait, we might get a chance at their lifepoints.}} Came Yami's answer.  
  
{{I was thinking the same, but if they get out that strategy, we might be in for some trouble.}}  
  
{{Right. But we don't exactly have a shot at them now, do we?}}  
  
{{So, do we build up our forces then launch an assualt?}}  
  
{{Sounds like a plan to me.}}  
  
Kaiba finished his typing and continued with his turn. I'll move my Blue Eyes two spaces to the left and summon my second Blood Vors." The monster appeared at a left angle from the Blue Eyes, so it was right next to Demon Soldier. "Next, I'll lay another trap card. I end my turn."  
  
Mei giggled like a little girl at his next draw. "I summon Shadow Knight Demon [Air/Demon/4/2000/1600]. I end my turn."  
  
Yami drew. It was a rather useless magic card, so he passed. Kyuu laughed hysterically at his next card. "I summon Dark Bishop Demon [Water/Demon/3/300/1400]. My turn is over."  
  
Kaiba drew his card. "Now it's my turn to laugh. I summon the Retrained Elven Swordsman [Earth/Warrior/4/1400/1200] and equip it with a Great Sword of Violation by discarding a card from my hand [1900/1200]." The elf warrior appeared directly in front of Blue Eyes. "I end my turn."  
  
Mei drew his next card, which was obviously a magic or trap, seeing as he set it down as soon as he drew it and ended his turn. As Yami's turn came around, he saw that he was accumulating too many cards. If he did not play something, he would have to discard two cards. But, this wasn't going to be any real problem. "I set one trap, and I'll summon Skilled Black Magician [Dark/Magic User/4/1900/1700]." The black mage appeared directly in front of Osiris. "I'll also play Hand Revival on Kaiba, giving Skilled Black Magician one magic counter. I end my turn."  
  
::Hand Revival  
  
Normal Magic  
  
This card may only be played if you have zero cards in your hand. Draw 5 cards and skip your next Draw Phase.::  
  
Kyuu smiled with glee as his luck held out. "I summon Hell Pawn Demon and end my turn."\  
  
Kaiba's new hand would be put to good use. "I'll sacrifice my general along with my other two Blue Eyes and a Fusion to summon Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon [Light/Dragon/12/4500/3800]!" The monstrous three-headed dragon appeared in the original Blue Eyes's place. It reared all three of its heads back and roared. A small bleep on Kaiba's screen had a Blue Eyes Ultimate bio.  
  
Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon - The mightiest of dragons that is the most feared monster in medieval times. It is light against the forces of darkness, and cannot be touched by unworthy opponents.  
  
"Finally, some recognition for its greatness." Kaiba said as the great behemoth crossed its arms and landed, staring evilly at Mei and Kyuu. "Your turn, weakling." Kaiba coldly smiled at Mei, who seemed unfazed by this turn of events.  
  
Mei drew, letting out a squeal of delight. "I summon Death Rook Demon and finish my turn."  
  
Yami's turn came around again. All these monsters being summoned, though not powerful, were unnerving him. He wanted some extra fortification against whatever they had planned. And Osiris was going to give him it. I'll play Jar of Greed, bringing up my Magician's magic counters to three, letting me sacrifice him for a Black Magician [Dark/Magic User/7/2500/2100]. He drew his next two cards. I'll set one card face down and summon Drillago [Dark/Machine/4/1600/1100] next to Osiris. I end my turn."  
  
Kyuu drew and summoned another Shadow Knight Demon after expressing his joy. Kaiba's turna again. He began to type before he even drew.  
  
{{I'm not going to be patient much longer. They're just building up their monsters.}}  
  
{{You know they're up to something, Kaiba, but their generals could reduce us to rubble if we attack.}}  
  
{{If we attack the generals, that is. Haven't you noticed that they aren't taking damage through their demons?}}  
  
{{I know, their special effects aren't looking to be too good. We're going to have to look for a weakness soon. Take your turn, we'll decide what to do during mine.}}  
  
Kaiba returned to the duel. "I play Newt [Air/Demon/4/1900/400] and end my turn." His monster materialized next to the Retrained Elven Swordsman.  
  
Mei smiled gleefully as he played his card. "I summon Dark Bishop Demon and move my general one space to the left. I end my turn."  
  
Yami was growing weary of this continual sommon and wait strategy. [[Yugi, what do you think of this situation?]]  
  
**I'm not too sure here... they're setting up a strategy of some sort...**  
  
A message furiously beeped on Yami's screen. It was only two words.  
  
{{A chessboard.}}  
  
{{??}}  
  
{{They're making a chessboard.}}  
  
{{Yes! I can see it now!}}  
  
{{Don't you understand? That is most likely the ultimate move for a chess duel.}}  
  
{{We won't know until we find out...}}  
  
{{We can't let them complete it. My proposition is this: summon and send our monsters to attack them before it's too late. Our generals are strong, so they won't need to worry.}}  
  
{{Rush while our generals hang back? Sounds like a plan to me.}}  
  
"I sacrifice Drillago to summon Chaos Magician [Light/Magic User/6/2400/1900], and I'll move all my monsters one space foreward. I end my turn."  
  
Kyuu cried out with joy as he drew his card. "I move my general one space to the left, summon a Hell Pawn Demon next to him, and move another space to the right. I'm finished."  
  
"That's right you're finished. I play Getsufuuma [Dark/4/Warrior/1700/1200]." The female slayer appeared next to the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. "I move my monsters one space ahead and end my turn." Kaiba put on his usual smirk, cool confidence radiating from him."  
  
Mei drew, visible signs of worry were etched lightly onto his face. "I summon Hell Pawn Demon and move one space to the left. I end my turn.  
  
Yami drew his card, which luckily was a monster. "I play Skilled White Magician [Light/Magic User/4/1700/1900." I move all my monsters another space foreward and end my turn."  
  
Kyuu wasn't showing as many signs of worry as his turn came around. "I'll move my general one space to the left and summon a Hell Pawn Demon. Then I'll move it one space backward. I end my turn.  
  
Kaiba simply moved his monsters foreward. Mei was beginning to worry. He was no longer smiling. I summon Hell Pawn Demon and move my general one space to the left. Go."  
  
'Dammit, they're almost finished!' Yami mentally cursed. His card he drew, however, was very helpful. "I equip Magician's Tome to my Black Magician [3200/2100]. I'll move my monsters one space ahead and finish my turn."  
  
Kyuu's jaw was set grimly in determination. "I move my general one space to the right and summon a Hell Pawn Demon in front of him. One piece left. Your turn."  
  
But Kaiba had no real move to make, so he simply moved his monsters foreward again and ended his turn.  
  
Mei split into an ear to ear grin. "I move my general backward one space and summon the final chess piece, a Hell Pawn Demon. Now, watch as our chessboard takes its effect. Inferno Queen Demon, replace Sanga!" Sanga suddenly burst into flame as an Inferno Queen Demon now took its place [Fire/Demon/4/900/1500]. "Genocide King Demon! Heed My call! Come And claim thy place!" Suijin suddenly burst into a multitude of blue shredded pieces of cloth. The majestically evil Genocide King Demon took its place [Dark/Demon/4/2000/1500].  
  
My and Kyuu's side of the field now looked like a real chess board. It would only be backed up by his cards. "I now play Underworld Strategy." His facedown trap was finally revealed.  
  
::Underworld Strategy  
  
Permanent Trap  
  
Once you have completed the Demon Chess Boar, destroy one general on the board.::  
  
"Osiris!" Yami watched as Osiris was burned with bright purple-black flames. Mei cakcled as he flipped his other card. "I play Pawn Multiplication."  
  
::Pawn Multiplication  
  
Permanent Trap  
  
As long as your Demon Chess Board is in correct position, every time a Hell Pawn Demon is sent to the graveyard, immediately special summon it back out onto the field in attack or defense mode.::  
  
"Lastly, I shall play Hellfire Chess Move."  
  
::Hellfire Chess Move  
  
Field Magic  
  
As long as your Demon Chess Board is in correct position, all of your demons gain 300 attack and defense, and use the Genocide King Demon's Army Assault effect.::  
  
The squares on the chess board went from flat black and white to a rocky blue gray and ash-colored color code. "Since I cannot attack, I shall allow you to go." Mei grinned.  
  
Yami drew, feverently hoping for some type of help. "Black Magician, Demon Soldier, move foreward and attack the Pawns!" Both monsters moved foreward for the kill, only to be repelled by a suddenly lively horde of Hell Pawn Demons. Yami's two monsters fell in a mob of stabbing blades as the Pawns stepped down from their pedestals and killed the opposing monsters. They silently returned to their pedestals. "Damn, those pedestals keep their spots!" Yami cursed aloud at his two monsters' fates. Even his 1000 life point gain due to Magician's Tome was no source of comfort. "I end my turn."  
  
Kyuu gleefully obliged to take his turn. Genocide King Demon, have your Pawns attack Kaiba's three frontrunners!" The Pawns came to life as their king pointed at Retrained Elven Swordsman, Newt, and Blood Vors. The three creatures put up a valiant fight, taking down quite a few scores of demons, but their life-in-death was too much, as even the elf fell to their stabbing blades. Traps would be useless against the mob; they'd either come in from another side or be reborn. This made Kyuu's grin widen. "We said you'd pay, Mr. Kaiba! Let's see what you can do now!"  
  
Kaiba, for once, had no game-winning idea. "I... I pass."  
  
Mei enjoyed this to no end. "YES!! The great Seto Kaiba is on the ropes! Genocide King Demon, guide your forces to Yugi's pathetic mage and Chaos Magician!" The Pawns again came to life and swarmed Yugi's monsters. They stood no chance. Nothing was left guarding Yami's life points. "Your turn, fool."  
  
The only thing more depressing than losing his monsters was the card that he drew. It was useless. All Yami could do was pass.  
  
Kyuu was beside himself with glee as he attacked and destroyed Kaiba's Getsufuuma. After attacking Kaiba's monster, Kyuu happily announced his magic new magic card. "I play Full Scale Attack! Say bye-bye to your dragon!"  
  
::Full Scale Attack  
  
Trap  
  
This card may only be activated after an attack.Add up the attack strengths of every monster on your side of the field and then select a monster on your opponent's side of the the field. Do the total amount of damage to that monster.::  
  
Kaiba watched as the Demons stepped off of their pedestals and began a march toward his ultimate dragon. Kaiba was almost certain that this spelled certain death for his dragon as the advancing horde was almost upon it. When the first pawns were almost upon it, the Blue Eyes hurled itself at the oncoming army --- and knocked them back wards! The Blue Eyes had actually scattered the pieces. They now formed a wide arc around it, still in correct formation.  
  
'I am given another chance to reclaim this duel...' Kaiba thought to himself. '...and there's no way that I will lose!'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Well, I've finished another chapter after so long. The football season is over now, so I'll have more time to update. I just hope this chapter was long enough for you. it seems rather short to me.  
  
Remember to read and review! I appreciate your feedback - then I at least know people read my story. 


End file.
